neondistrictfandomcom-20200215-history
CyberWave Republic
Background Authorities and the public alike have dubbed CWR as the official dark net alternative to the Zonos Search Engine, CWR is all the rage because it was made by anti-establishment coders, FOR and BY the people of the city-state. Considered the platform for the voiceless, many walks of life congregate in the wonders of this powerful dark web. It's popularity has soared, despite many calls from government officials to shut this network down, citing many illegal infractions. No matter how many times the CSSA has tried to shut down the dark network, it kept sprouting back up on another server somewhere in the city-state, or the world. The developers were so persistent, the authorities gave up trying, and elected to use the system to their benefit as well to crack down on criminals. It's popularity is primarily bolstered by it's direct full sensory neurological interface to create the ultimate user experience. This allows each user the full spectrum of physical sensations to completely touch, feel, hear, taste, smell, and see everything constructed in the virtual world giving it a very real experience despite it being digital. Like any imagined computerized virtual city, the city itself looks, and feels like a mix of the cities from the real world and a gargantuan motherboard of a computer. Buildings are representative of neuro-digital businesses, item shops, virtual homes, meeting places, secretly coded chatrooms, and many other things alike. Many cite the experience of submerging into the programming of CWR to be existentially altering as people can literally become the avatar they have always dreamed of becoming. The very real sensation of a massive virtual city at the users' fingertips (due to their sensory functions syncing immediately upon login), has ushered in a brand new plane of existence altogether. There are many whom live two completely different lives and are completely committed to such as one feels the same sensations in CWR's virtual world as the real world their flesh exists in. There have even been discussions among many in respective forums of merging their consciousness to an actual program to prolong one's life long after their physical body has died with hopes of returning in a new body. A reverse engineering method similar to the process in which androids have come to be. However, these are all speculative theories. There is no shortage of specially coded "drugs" unique solely to the logged in experience of CWR, perverse exploration into the taboo, heavily encrypted secret meeting places where many less than lawful citizens conduct business meetings safely away from the presence of Psi-corp to many more activities many would only dream of. There are psychological alteration programs that sync up with the actual "Psych-booths" in the real world that work at altering one's personality or mood that can purposely leave one in any desired state of mind no matter their situation. But above all of the millions of other activities that one could get into, hacking is among the most requested jobs on the dark network. On CWR, hackers are the curators, the purveyors of neuro-digital culture. They are the most revered, feared, or both and have become the central stars of the network. See VseR for further proof of said statement. Category:Organizations Category:Notable Locations